


Faded

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Soulmates, color blindness soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: Gabriel brought color into Sam’s life ten years ago.Now, the colors fade as Gabriel is gone.





	Faded

Sam winchester could remember the day he and Gabriel met very vividly.

He’d been on a case, and Gabriel was a ‘janitor’ that they interviewed.

As it turned out, he was not in fact, a janitor. 

Nor was he a trickster.

He was an archangel.

But Sam didn’t know that until much later.

Sam was a little more focused on the hunt. 

And on the fact that colors were slowly coming into his world.

At first it was just splashes of light, hard to notice pinks, and blues, and greens, and yellows, but after a year, it was much more intense.

Now, over ten years later, they were dimming slightly.

The colors were fading.

A constant reminder of all that Sam lost in the past few weeks.

Of what Lucifer and Michael took from him.

Of Gabriel’s death.


End file.
